Hell Hound
by Lazy Ronin Ryumori
Summary: His Ambition is simple. Hunt down all of the Tenryuubito and kill them, but things are complicated with a Marine Admiral father that wants him dead or captures, a nagging Teddy Bear, and an annoying girl that refuses to leave your side, but he will not be denied his pray, a hell hound never is. StrongNaruto. NarutoXHarem. femLuffy, Sanji, and Usopp.


A lone log barge floated amidst a massive ocean with land nowhere in sight. Sleeping on the barge was a man that looked to be nineteen, maybe twenty, in a pair of finely stitched black shorts and white waraji sandals. The man's chest was left exposed revealing numerous battle wounds, the most prominent of which was a massive burn that extended from his left shoulder to his left perk. On the right side of his face was a think white scar that stretched from right under his eye to the cusp of his chin; bisecting three black lines of his cheek with three identical lines on his left cheeks creating the illusion of him having whiskers on his face. His eyes were currently concealed by the bangs of his shaggy blond hair.

"Oi! Naruto, a little help! I hate water!" a little black teddy bear sat with him on the barge tightening on of the vines that kept the thing together. One of the beads that made its eyes were missing, but the one that remained, the right eyes, was red and looked almost life-like. The bear only had stitching that resembled a mouth, but a deep, gruff voice definitely reverberated from behind the toy's light brown muzzle.

"Meh, what did you think I meant when I said we were going on an adventure?"

"I figured you would get an actual ship!"

"A ship's too much of a hazard. Some too big would only be a target for Marine cannons."

"You could of gotten something better than some logs tied together so shotty!"

"Hey, if you don't like it then you can go for a swim!"

"Urg, if not for your mother's… why don't you just ask your father-"

"For what!? A ship?" Naruto's words were sharp like daggers. "I can imagine that conversation now… Hey pops, how's it going? Look I know the last time we saw each other we tried to take the other's life, but I need a ship… huh? Oh yeah! I do still want to bring the World Government down to its knees and drag every last tenryuubito to the deepest crevices of hell even if I have to use my body as the anchor to do so… what? No ship… and you're going to up my bounty again!? Okay, cool, well I'll see you for Christmas!" Naruto gave the bear a pointed stare. "My 'father' can go fuck himself. I'll slit my on throat before I ask that bitch for shit!"

"What does getting yourself killed solve!? You know Mina-"

Naruto sat straight up knocking the bear down between his legs. "Twice you've mentioned my mother, Kurama! You may be the closest thing to a friend I got, but if you say her name again I'll rip your soul from the toy and destroy it." Naruto eyes were now visible. They were an ever-shifting spectrum of brown, orange, and red.

"Naruto, we need to talk about what happened her."

"Don't bring the dead." Naruto growled laying his head down on his dingy torn pillow. "I'll cause nothing but pointless pain… for the both of us…" with that Naruto closed his eyes, maybe he was just asleep, but Kurama had the suspicion that the boy was just ignoring him.

"We should make it to land soon, so just rest and pray that we don't die."

"Praying's for chumps?" Naruto turned on his side and truly dozed off. Kurama sighed. He looked up to the heavens; praying to Kami that Naruto wouldn't truly die for his ambitions.

**000HellHound000**

_A much younger Naruto, around six, ran down the halls of a large Japanese styled house with hard woods floors and tan paper walls._

"_TOU-SAN! TOU-SAN!" The boy yelled._

"_Hey there!" A door popped open and a beautiful woman popped out. She look to be in her thirties, but with the beauty of a woman in her early twenties, her hair was long, blond, and spiky, her eyes were the most gorgeous shade of blue, and her skin was flawless. She reached down and snatched the boy up into her arms. "Why are you screaming, you know you dad likes it quite during work hours?"_

"_But he's never here! Why's he stuffed up in that crusty, musty office!?"_

"_Naru-chan, He's a vice admiral, so he's a busy man."_

"_If I have to work that hard I'll never become Marine!"_

"_Don't let him hear you say that! He wanted you to take his place one day, ya know." The woman smiled and the halls seemed to brighten from the bright shine of her teeth._

"_Don't worry, Mina-sama!" Kurama climbed from Mina's back onto her shoulder. "As you're trusted bijuu I'll make sure your boy takes the right path!" _

"_Thanks you Kuu-chan." Mina scratched at the bottom of the bear's toy muzzle. "You're the best tailed beast a Jinchūriki could have."_

"_Yeah, right! What kind of bijuu has no tails?" Naruto glared eye to eye with Kurama, having to re-adjust in his mother's arms to do so. "Kurama-teme." Naruto growled lowly at the bear. "Ouch!" He yelped as Mina swatted him on his butt._

"_Watch you language and respect Kurama, he is a spirit that has been passed down through our family for generations. The doll is merely a medium to anchor him to the world."_

"_You should listen to your mother! It'll save you some pain." Kurama said a matter-of-factly._

"_The day I get beaten by a teddy bear is the day I commit seppuku!" _

"_Watch your mouth, boy." One of the rice paper doors at the end of the halls opened up. A tall, buff man with tanned skin and dark hair stepped out. He wore the uniform of a Marine Vice Admiral with a dark red shirt. "Kurama can best even me when he's not being lazy."_

"_No way! Tou-san is the greatest monster there is!" Naruto slipped from his mother's arms and ran up to his dad. "No one can beat you!" Naruto said looking up at the Vice Admiral._

"_Hn." His father petted his head lovingly. "You're old man certainly won't go down without a fight."_

"_I've be training real hard to be just like you!" Naruto praised. "I can finally do it!"_

"_Do what, dear?" Mina walked up to the boys and picked Naruto back up into her grasp. Her breast resting against his back._

"_This!" Naruto raise his left arm. First the tan white flesh began to redden, then it erupted into flames. Blackened rocks began to boil up all over the appendage. His arm became magma, hot and dangerous._

_His parents looked at him in shock. "Sakazuki-kun." Mina's widened eyes met her husband's, who had eyes narrows with curiosity._

"_Naruto, how did you do that?" The marine asked._

"_At first I just tried to force it out, but it wasn't working. Then I read in mama's books that with meditation I could summon forth powers from within me." Naruto answered. _

_Sakazuki looked to Mina, but she shrugged her shoulders. "Those books are just things that I had memorized from my world. They should apply to chakra, not devil fruit powers.  
><em> 

"_Naruto is a hybrid of two worlds. What he is capable might not be able to be explained." Kurama mentioned._

"_This is remarkable." Sakazuki said falling to his knees before his son, so that they were eye to eye. "Hey, Naruto, what do you say to training with your old man?"_

"_Let's go!" Naruto grinned brightly._

**000Hellhound000**

Naruto woke up to the sound of a barrel hitting the side of his barge. "Eh?" Naruto grabbed the barrel and pulled, but he frown feeling the weight to it. "It's a bit heavy… On man! I might be booze!"

"Don't…" Kurama would have told his charge not to yank the barrel out of the water. That the wooden cylinder would be very likely sink their ride, but he was ignored as Naruto tugged the shipping container on board. The barge creaked and sunk a bit, but they more or less still a float.

"Time to drink up!" Naruto slammed his fist into the top of the barrel expecting to feel the touch of some sweet sea aged wine, but instead he hit something hard and soft, no it wasn't soft, it was hairy.

"HEY!" Naruto leaped away and clean off the ship, landing on top of the water with a splash, but instead of sinking he just stood on the water like it was any other hard surface.

From the barrel a person had sprung forth, a girl with short black hair and a curvy body. She looked beautiful in every right save for the stitched scar under her left eye. Her top was covered by a red vest. The top three buttons were buttoned, but the rest of the vest was left open revealing her belly button which was an outie. Her curvy hips hugged the black jean hot pants she wore.

"WHO HIT ME!?" A large cartoonish lump was already forming atop the girls head.

"HEY! YOU'RE NOT BOOZE!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at the girl. "GET OUF MY SHIP!"

'_It's not a ship_.' A bead of sweat grew on the back of Kurama's head.

"OI! HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT!" the girl asked pointing at Naruto's feet.

"I DON'T ANSWER THE QUESTION OF STOWAWAYS!" Naruto yelled stepping back on the barge.

"WELL YOU DESTROYED MY SHIP!" the girl gestured down to the barrel. "SO THIS IS MY SHIP NOW!"

'_THAT ISN'T A SHIP EITHER_!' Kurama's sweatdrop grew.

"LIKE HELL IT IS! LEAVE BEFORE I FORCE YOU OFF!" Naruto pulled up a nonexistent sleeve.

"BRING IT ON!" the ravenette yelled back at him.

Smoke began to plume up from Naruto's body.

"HEY!" Kurama yelled.

The girl looked down at the teddy bear, then at Naruto, then back to the bear, and finally back to Naruto. "Did that bear just talk?"

"Yeah he does that sometimes. I just ignore it."

"HEY LISTEN!" Kurama drew the eyes of both of his fellow passengers. "We'll make it to land in an hour, so just calm down and wait. It wouldn't hurt you just to let her ride along until then."

"Fine!" Naruto plopped down onto the barge. He reached out and pushed the barrel over making the girl tumbled out the bin and hit her face against his knee. "HEY WATCH IT!" Naruto growled.

"THAT WAS YOU FAULT!" She yelled crawling onto her hands and knees, unintentionally giving Naruto a view of her large bra-less breasts, her nipples were visible through the large opening in the top of the blouse. Naruto stared without regard for if the girl noticed or not.

"ENOUGH YELLING!" Kurama, well, yelled, but his point got across as Naruto shut his mouth from whatever he was about to say.

"Just sit down." Naruto said trying to sound disinterested.

"Fine." The girl flipped over, her butt landing in Naruto's lap. She wiggled her ass around as if trying to get comfortable. She seemed to do that as she settled down.

"What are you doing!?" Naruto protested, but he didn't attempt to move her.

"I'm sitting!"

"Sit somewhere else!"

"Where?" The girl shot back sharply. Naruto looked around and realized that the raft was indeed only big enough to comfortable fit one person. The barrel was just barely on and was so small that Naruto had to wonder how the girl had managed to fit in it at all.

"Hn. Don't think this means anything." Naruto growled.

"What's poking me?" the girl asked.

"My dick! What else would it be!?"

"Put it away!"

"Make me!" Naruto refused.

"Both of you stop complaining! It's annoying." Kurama piped.

"You're annoying!" Both teens retaliated.

"Whatever, I'm Kurama and this is Naruto."

"Who gave you permission to introduce me?" Naruto asked hostilely. Kurama ignored him and looked to the ravenette who caught her queue.

"I'm Monkey D. Rufi."

"Stupid name." Naruto commented with a yawn, leaning back again to go asleep.

"He's named after a ramen topping, so he shouldn't comment."

"AHAHAHAHA!"

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Naruto roared, springing up and whacking the girl over the head.

"Ouch! Stop that! You'll ruin my hat!"

"Idiot! You're not wearing a hat!"

"Huh?" Rufi patted her head and sure enough only hair was atop her skull. "Where is it!?" She pulled at her blouse and peaked inside, but nothing was there. She shot up and patted her back pockets, but they were empty. "You have it don't you!?" She accused Naruto.

"Where would I keep a hat?" Naruto asked raising his hands up in exasperation. He was nude save for his shorts and Rufi realized that as well. She grabbed at his shorts and began to tug, but Naruto quickly caught she shorts and tugged back. "Stop that you perverted woman!"

"Gimme back my hat!"

"Umm, it's probably in that barrel!" Kurama pointed out to sea. At some point the barrel had tumbled off and began floating away.

"Well looks like you'll be swimming."

"Naruto a gentlemen would go get it." Kurama reprimanded.

"Fuck that!" Naruto laugh laying back down.

"I don't need your help!" Rufi cocked her are back. "Gomu-Gomu no… Pistol!" She punched out and her arm stretched well beyond what should have been humanly possible, closing the gap between her and the barrel as her fist punched through the bin with ease. With a tug her arm shot back to her with a snap. In her hands was a straw hat with a red ribbon wrapped around the base. "See!" The girl declared triumphantly, placing the hat back on her head.

"You ate a devil fruit!" Kurama pointed out the obvious.

"Yelp! I ate the Gomu-Gomu no Mi! So I'm a rubber woman now!" She pulled at her cheek and it stretched several times bigger than that of a normal girl. "See!"

"Good, so if you don't shut up I can just push you overboard." Naruto said trying to nap.

Rufi glared at him. "Idiot." She declared laying down as well… on top of his chest.

"Hey get off!"

"Make me." She said closing her eyes and falling asleep with her hat in hand.

'_Please let land come quickly_.' Kurama prayed as the two idiots dozed off.

**000HellHound000**

**That's it for chapter one of HellHound. Akainu is simultaneously my favorite and least favorite of the Marines. I want to hate him, but it's hard not to like a character that's so badass.**

**The pairing will be Naruto X Rufi ( ) X ?. Probably a harem. I know Sanji and Usopp will also get genderswapped. I haven't decided on Zoro though. In flashbacks it'll be Sakazuki X Mina ( ). In this story Mina is the daughter of Kushina and an unnamed Yondaime Hokage. Essentially she was the child of prophecy that defeated Pein, Madara, Kaguya, etc., but was transported to the One Piece world after a freak accident involving the Hiraishin. Its not totally canon, such as Kurama being the loyal family of all Uzumakis rather than being free roaming.**

**What happened to Mina and why does Naruto hate his father and the World Government? Stay tuned to find out Naruto's past, though the clever readers may be able to connect the dots.**

**Review, if you liked the story. In-depth reviews on what you liked and disliked about the story as well as what I could improve upon are very helpful for me and keep me motivated to write the next chapter as quickly as possible. **

**As an incentive the review that I view as the best will be able to decide a pairing for this story. It can be a side pairing of an additional girl to Naruto's harem. If it's that latter than I will tell you the complete harem, so that you don't choose someone that is already in.**

**This 'competition' will close at the posting of chapter 3, so you have this chapter and next chapter to try. All my stories will have new incentives every other chapter from now on. Be sure to read the bottom of all A/N to find out what they are.**

**Like, Love, Fav, Follow, REVIEW, Enjoy!**


End file.
